A system for distributing content from a server of an information provider (IP) to a mobile station via a mobile packet communication network is well known. In such a system, distributed content is stored in a nonvolatile memory of the mobile station, and is used within the mobile station. Distribution of content permitted by a copyright holder to be used in the mobile station, is carried out using this system.